


At The Sight of Her Son

by MelodicWriter413



Series: Weightless [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Hinata Ochako AU, Hinata Shouyou-centric, It's abt Karasuno's last match, Uraraka Ochako-centric, happy tears, with both his ma and sister supporting him on the sidelines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 15:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14937008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodicWriter413/pseuds/MelodicWriter413
Summary: She sees Shouyou, running and jumping with all his might, his best poured into every spike he was set to. And then it all fades to justShouyou. Shouyou who is a rambunctious, goofy boy. Shouyou who is a hard-working and diligent volleyball player, -Shouyou who is her son.





	At The Sight of Her Son

Ochako loves her children, and making them happy is number one priority, always. Natsu wants roller skates for her birthday? The latest design will be wrapped in an instant. Shouyou needs a pick-me-up because volleyball practice is cancelled? She’ll buy him some meat buns while she’s at it. Making sure the kids are well-taken care of is something Ochako never takes for granted. As a mother she adores pampering her children, making sure their needs and wants are accommodated.

 

 

Ochako supports her children in whatever hobbies they pick up. For Nacchan, it's art, always asking her mother for a certain tube of paint whenever she needs to go to the store. For Shou it's volleyball, always practicing at their backyard in the evening despite his mother's scoldings. Whatever path they’ll take in life she would surely walk beside them.

 

 

That’s why Ochako, along with Natsu, is currently at a large stadium in Tokyo, her knuckles paling as the pressure of her hands on the railing increases, although she’s careful enough to wear her retractable gloves. There are other parents and/or other guardians with her, all with either determined, or anxious expressions. She is part of the latter.

 

 

The current match they’re watching will determine the Champion, the Best Volleyball Team in the whole nation. It’s making Ochako extremely skittish. The pressure would be overwhelming on both teams, too.

 

 

Karasuno is currently fighting against a team in which Ochako couldn’t remember the name of. You’d think that she’d be listening to the opponents’ audience cheer their team name, to each whistle the referee makes when they score, but _no_. Ochako couldn’t hear a thing, not from the opposing team, nor from her own. She couldn’t even feel her fingers anymore. It’s probably from the air condition, or because she’s not even holding onto something anymore (Luckily for her the railing’s still beneath her gloved fingertips – except she’s not really sure if they would dent or not. Ochako doesn’t bother check).

 

 

Where most of her senses are cancelled out, Ochako’s sense of sight has heightened _considerably_. She takes in all the spikes, the receives, the blocks, _everything_. She sees Shouyou, running and jumping with all his might, his best poured into every spike he was set to. And then it all fades to just _Shouyou_. Shouyou who is a rambunctious, goofy boy. Shouyou who is a hard-working and diligent volleyball player, -

 

 

 _Shouyou who is her son_.

 

 

Reality comes back to her when Natsu jumps on her, screaming and crying until realization settles inside through her core.

 

 

Karasuno won.

 

 

They _won_.

 

 

 _They_ won...

 

 

 _ **He** won_.

 

 

 _He won_ , _he won_ , _hewonhewonhewon_ -

 

 

Ochako doesn’t realize tears are already streaming down her face until a sob chokes her.

 

 

... _how did she not **see** that?_

 

 

Flinging both arms around her precious daughter she shouts and screams along with the crowd, not caring if her throat will become hoarse. They _won_ , goddamnit.

 

 

Then it’s time for them to line up. Below them is a row is tear-faced children, engulfed with overwhelming emotions. Every single one of them played their roles on the court splendidly, although Ochako is aware she shouldn’t be the judge of that.

 

 

Her eyes land on Shouyou. Shouyou who is weak to cats. Shouyou who cried when his lizard died. Shouyou who didn’t care if he was quirkless. Shouyou who has halo of bright orange hair and twinkling brown eyes, glassy from tears yet to be shed. Said eyes stare back at her and Natsu and she grins at him with wobbly lips, another wave of tears in coming. He grins back at her, his own tears sliding on his cheeks.

 

 

 _Shouyou who is **her son**_.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: In the original idea of Weightless, I planned to have Hinata have another baby sister, Fuyuko. The idea was scrapped bc I was afraid that she wouldn't really fit or that she'd be too much of an obstacle writing-wise. She DOES still exist in my heart, though.
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated! Let me know what you guys think about this silly AU. You can also prompt me if you'd like.


End file.
